dcanimateduniversefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nygma Universe
This is the universe that all of my DC series take place in. Shows (Wave 1: 2014) DarKnight Detective TBA Superman of Krypton TBA Wonder Woman and the Amazons TBA Green Arrow: The Animated Series TBA Flash: Fastest Man Alive TBA Green Lantern: Cosmic Knights TBA Throne of Atlantis TBA Shows (Wave 2: 2015) Hawkworld This is a show about Hawkman that combines Carter and Katar Hol into one character. Byth Rok serves as the main villain. The Chronicles of Shazam TBA Doom Patrol/Teen Titans This is a show similar to the Marvel Action Hour. Each episode is one hour long, but divided into two half-hour long segments. The first one is about the Doom Patrol while the second one is about the Teen Titans. Team members are: Chief, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robotman, and Vox for Doom Patrol and Nightwing, Arsenal, Cyborg, Tempest, Troy, Raven, Kid Flash, and eventually Superboy, Tim Drake, and Starfire. Beast Boy is in both segments (mostly TT but occasionally DP). Justice League: Immortal This is a show about the Justice League feat. Batman, Superman, WW, Flash, GL, GA, Black Canary, Aquaman, and J'onn. Hawkman, Atom, and Captain Marvel joined in Season 1 as recurring characters. House of Mystery This is a show about DC's supernatural characters. The members of House of Mystery are Spectre , Constantine, Zatanna , Blue Devil, Etrigan, and Ragman. DC Universe Presents A show about lesser known DC properties where each hero/team gets a 2 to 5 part storyline in the show. Some heroes will have two or more storylines with one as a sequel to the other or as a stand-alone story. Shows (Wave 3: 2017) Orion of New Genesis This is a spin-off of Krypton that is about the New Gods. NightWing A show about Nightwing and Oracle in Bludhaven. Outsiders A team of superheroes that takes on missions the JL can't due to government restrictions. The team is formed by the mysterious Mr. Pluto and consists of Black Lightning, Katana, GeoForce, Metamorpho, and team leader Question. Shows ( The Lost Year: 2019) At the end of Season 5 of the Wave 1 shows and Season 4 of the Wave 2 shows, most of the heroes in the DC Universe were killed off. These series chronicle that lost year. Arkham Knights The show revolves around Riddler forming a group of supervillains made up of Scarecrow, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and himself in order to help keep order. Gotham Central A show revolving around Jim Gordon and the GCPD. Suicide Squad Faraday creates and leads a team of reformed supervillains including Captain Boomerang, Cheetah, Metallo, Deadshot, Mirror Master, Mad Hatter, and Count Vertigo. Justice Reborn A show revolving around Green Arrow, Nightwing, Question, Cyborg, Dr. Fate, and Katana as they try to discover why they weren't killed. Infinity Lex Luthor creates a serum that gives people superpowers, and he creates the team Infinity, Inc. But can he be trusted? DC Universe Presents Stories are now about the villains. Lantern Light A show about the various lantern groups. The main ones are Sar, Red, and Sinestro. Impulse Barry Allen's 31st century relative comes back to the present and helps defend Central City in his ancestor's absence.